Open Your Heart to Me
by Akanishi-san
Summary: [KandaxOc] A girl has been partnered with Kanda, the man of ice. However her past seemed to be linked with him, and because of her past, she has come to admire him. Will this affection become more than what she had thought?
1. Chapter 1

Akanishi-san: Woot! My first D. Gray-Man fanfic! Anyway, please go easy on me! I haven't read most of the series!

**OOC WARNING but then again, what kind of story is NOT an OOC?**

Ch1.

A knock was heard on the door where Kanda and Komui sat in, both looking at a file of a mission. "Enter." Komui said cheerfully, grinning at the door. Oh, he wanted to know what the two's reaction would be.

He was actually proud of himself for getting Kanda and the woman together for the mission. Kanda being short tempered, and his "uncreative" way of talking that hurts people, Komui was sure the woman would cushion it unlike the others who would yell back. They needed the best team work, and Kanda was not having any of that lately. This was perfect! However, his thoughts were '_This is going to be interesting!'_ Yes, he was more proud of himself for making the mission interesting. Well, for him anyway. He didn't know how the two would react. That was one of his fun things.

Kanda averted his eyes from his paper, and he almost dropped it when he saw who had entered. The woman who entered had shoulder length dark brown hair, matching brown eyes that showed warmth. She wore the exorcist cloak, however, it was open in the front and underneath it he could see a belt adjusted to her hip with a small pouch attached to it, as well as a small knife and claw like looking weapons. Those were her innocence weapons, and they looked pretty deadly. But that was not what surprised him the most. What surprised him is that he thought he knew her.

The woman who entered the room had a different reaction to Kanda. She was grinning when she entered, but soon as she saw Kanda after she had bowed to Komui, she blushed madly. It was HIM! She recalled how he had saved her before when she was little, and how could she forget? He was the reason she had entered into exorcist group. To her, he was her hero.

"Ka…kanda-san!" She stuttered on seeing him as she hastily bowed.

Kanda raised an eyebrow at her. He now defiantly knew he had known her from somewhere, she seemed to remember him, but where? But he wasn't going to ask. He would remember later. He didn't like asking anyway.

Komui was still grinning at them. Reactions were what he had thought it would be. _'How typical, Kanda doesn't remember.' _He sighed. How not interesting. He sighed again, but got onto business. "Please sit, Yuuki." He said to the woman who had entered who was still gaping at Kanda.

Yuuki, snapping back to reality obeyed. "Oh, right. Yes." She plopped down on a couch where Kanda sat on as well, and she blushed madly from that. She was not only in the same room as her hero; she was sitting next to him!

"As you have probably heard, you two are to go on a mission together." Komui started, handing her a file which she took and skimmed through. "The mission is to go to the village of Brant, and collect the innocence and get any akuma that stands in your way." He paused, looking at them. Oh, he had defiantly chosen the right people to work together.

Kanda didn't seem _that_ irritated of being her partner, and Yuuki looked like she would do her best to satisfy her hero. "Well, I'm sure Yuuki knows Kanda, but he does not know you. Yuuki?"

Yuuki nodded. "My name is Okamoto Yuuki." She said, still blushing. "I am 17 at this moment…" She looked at Kanda thoughtfully. "I was brought here to be an exorcist by…someone who saved me when I was young."

((Her past with him will be revealed to you soon, just wait patiently, probably in chapter 4 or so.))

Kanda however made no move that showed he remembered. He just nodded to her, taking in the information. So she was younger than him. Great, another younger exorcist he has to look out for. He hoped she would not be like Allen, who would sacrifice herself for something. For some odd reason, he didn't want to see her hurt.

Looking disappointed, Yuuki turned back to Komui for Kanda had asked a question, directed at Komui, not her. "When do we leave?"

Komui still grinning at Yuuki, said simply, "Tomorrow. I suggest you get ready. You two leave early in the morning. I will send Toma to be your guide." He scribbled something on a piece of paper, and handed it to someone who gave him a huge stack of paper for him to work on.

Nodding, Kanda stood up, exiting the room. "Do not be late." He said to Yuuki, and left.

Gaping at the door now closing after him, she too stood up hurriedly. "Wait!" She called, and ran out of the room after him. "Kanda-san!"

At this point, Komui was grinning wider now, and he slowly made for the door himself. He wanted to see what would happen. However…"Where do you think you are going…" A deep dangerous voice asked. "You…have work to do." A hand had grabbed his shoulder.

"NO! I WANT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS!" Komui wailed, slashed, threatened, but the researcher would not let him go, but to drag him back to his desk and handed him a pen.

"Work."

"Arg…sniff…But it looked so fun…" But he started to scribble on pieces of paper on his desk, imagining what was happening. He wanted to see…stupid paper work. He glared at it.

**Corridor**

"Kanda-san!" Yuuki called his name as she ran to where he was walking off to.

Kanda turned around, to see the woman, running. He frowned. Oh, great. Another Allen. Just what he needed. "What?" He growled at her. He wanted to get ready! Well…what did he need to get ready for anyway?

"Er…" She hesitated at his sudden anger. However, she knew he had a sharp tongue. She kept her cool, just to talk to him. Her hero. "Back there…when I said, 'someone'…" She looked at him, blushing. "I meant that it was you…"

Kanda's brow was now raised. Him? He does remember her from somewhere, but he didn't remember saving someone. He usually avoided saving someone he didn't need to, because well, it was troublesome, and usually it costed time, something he didn't like to waste. Don't get him wrong, he does save people, but he usually doesn't like to.

Seeing he still did not remember her, she kept on hinting that day. "It was in village of Schurr, I was to be killed…but you had saved me." She looked up into his eyes.

Kanda merely shrugged. He was already getting uncomfortable with her so close, and he didn't remember the day, which frustrated him. "Just do not disappoint me."

"Ah…yes, yes of course." She muttered, heart broken. So he did not remember her at all. Well, maybe in time. She hoped he would remember her…"I will see you tomorrow morning, Kanda-san." She smiled at him softly, and walked away.

Kanda frowned at the girl. Normally when he said something like that, the other would yell back at him, or at least show irritation. But the woman had acted as if it didn't hurt her at all…He shrugged, thinking that she was acting tough. Little did he know that those words sting her greatly.

**Train Station of Destination (hey it rhymes!) **

"We are here." Toma said stepping out of a train they had rode on. Kanda looked around the scene before him, noting every fact inch to inch of the place. He would remember corner to corner of each place he would go to. If he needed, he would need to find an escape rout, fast.

"I'm so tired…" A woman's voice said, yawning as she ascended the steps of the train. Kanda's eyes twitched at her not serious tone. On the train, she was so hesitant around him, especially since he said those words to her, and now she would be doing everything she could do to not to get in his way. It was annoying. But when he turned back around, he took his words back.

Soon as she had completely ascended, when her foot touched the ground, her eyes had turned from tired, to a serious one. Her eyes showed a calculating one, to one that seemed to see through many things. She looked so serious now, determined. Also as soon as she had both feet on the ground, her golem, which was sleeping all this time, flew into the air, ready for anything. It flapped its feathery wings, looking around as well. They looked ready. Not something Kanda was expecting from them.

'_So the golem had different attitudes to missions as well…' _Kanda noted in his head, now approving the two. On the train, he was wondering how he was going to get through this. It seemed there was really no trouble at all.

She looked around as he had done, carefully studying the village. She also held a map in her hands, in which she scanned as well. "Lead the way, Toma-san." She said, looking at Toma now, done with memorizing the map.

Toma nodded, he too surprised at her sudden change of attitude. However, he led the way without any hesitation. "This way. My friends had told me they were at the North Cave." He pointed to a spot on the map Yuuki had handed over to him.

Nodding the spot, both Yuuki and Kanda memorized the spot carefully, engraving the map into their minds again. "Got it." When those words came out of Yuuki's mouth, a different sound cut her off.

"Exorcists! Are they near?" The voice was coming from Toma's transceiver. The voice seemed so frantic, afraid. Did something happen?

Toma quickly got it, and spoke back into it. "We just got off of the train station! Is there something wrong?"

"The akuma had evolved…" The line was cut, and the transceiver only made buzzing sounds for a while. A scream then was heard in the background, and a maniacal laughing noise, and the transceiver was now dead.

Cursing under his breath, Kanda sped up. "We will go ahead!" Kanda said, motioning Yuuki to follow. Nodding, Yuuki followed without another word. She knew when to talk and when not to. This was time to hurry more than talk.

They reached the cave quickly, both looking ready. A crumbling of rock caught their attention in time as they leaped away from a weaponed hand that lashed at them.

"Exorcists!" The akuma yelled their title out, looking very happy. "Exorcists!"

Kanda quickly activated his katana, getting ready to slash at the akuma…however, some else beat him to it.

"Yes, that's what we are called!" Yuuki yelled, lashing at the akuma who leaped backwards from her clawed hand. Her hand had the claws that were strapped onto her hip earlier, and they were glowing dangerously with her innocence activated. On her back sprouted a pair of red angelic wings, letting her take flight.

Kanda recalled what Yuuki had said about her innocence while they were on the train. _"I have two innocences…One I was born with, one I had gotten from someone very special to me…" _So the wings were what she was born with, like Allen. She was born to be an exorcist.

"Honou no tsume!" She cried out, and with a slashing motion, she sent a fiery wave of claw like things at the akuma. The akuma, caught off guard jumped backwards, but had gotten few cuts from her attack, but it was still gaping at her.

It seemed very interested with her wings. "I didn't know exorcist can fly!" It cheerfully cried out, clapping its hands together. "I want to do that too!" It jumped into the air, and tried to knock her down into the ground by slapping at her.

But Kanda was also in the fight, his sword now activated, and lashed at it with his attack. "Mugenn Saiyakushyourai!" ((The attack he used when he did with Allen's first mission))

Yuuki gracefully had flown backwards with one pump of the wings, and had slashed at the akuma again, but once again, it leaped from harm. She frowned at it, growling her frustration. The akuma seemed far more advanced.

Kanda growled his own frustration as he tried to get it again, but it dodged, but he had him cornered. "NOW!" He ordered Yuuki. Yuuki was now diving with her wings folded, ready to strike, but something else caught her attention. A small whimpering was heard, and she saw a boy, about 10 years old cowering underneath the akuma.

"Kill the akuma!" Kanda's yell was heard, but she did not care. If she killed the akuma, she would kill the boy with it. She would not do that. She would not kill any innocent people.

Yuuki dropped one hand's innocence, and dived for the boy. When she was close enough, she lashed at the akuma, and diving once more, she grabbed the boy and took flight again. The boy sniffed in her arms, totally afraid with the situation. "Shh, it's all right…" She whispered to him, holding him with her left arm, her right hand's innocence still activated.

"YUUKI!" A frustrated growl came from the ground below her, and when she looked, the akuma had jumped away, into the cave and away from the sight. He cursed as he shot a frustrated glare at her.

It was, kind of his fault for not seeing the boy, but still! She could have at least hurt the akuma! He shot her another glare as she descended, dropping the boy down first. When she landed, her wings and her claws deactivated, and he too put his katana away. Her wings were now nothing on her back, as if there was nothing in the first place. But that didn't awe him too much this time. He was angry.

Ignoring his glares, she kneeled in front of the boy. "Hey kiddo, why are you here?" She asked with a soothing voice. She smiled at him warmly, brushing off a tear on his cheek. Kanda growled his frustration again, causing the boy to get even more worried, with the glares Kanda was giving him. Yuuki shot a glare at him as well, but went back to the boy. "Shh…" She hugged him, gently stroking his hair. "It's all right now…"

"Kanda-dono! Okamoto-dono!" Right then, Toma arrived, looking worried. "Is everything all right?" He stopped before he opened his mouth again. Oh no, he understood when Kanda was in a bad mood.

"No, this woman had let the akuma get away!" He shot Yuuki another look.

Yuuki shot him her own glare. "Well if I didn't, I would have hurt him!" She said, hugging the boy closer now.

"You still let the akuma go! Who knows what we are going to do now! We have to go find him again!" He threw his hands up in frustration, his eyes still on Yuuki.

"Oh yes, it's such a hard work, he went into a CAVE, Kanda-san!" She yelled back, oh, she was frustrated now. She couldn't take it. He acted as if life was nothing. She of course didn't know that Kanda didn't see the boy, and the only reason he was mad was because of that, he didn't see him; he was too worried about Yuuki. How annoying.

"The people in headquarters were right…" She murmured, tears falling out. "You _are_ heartless…I was a fool to think you were my hero…you probably didn't mean to save me…"

"FINE!" Kanda yelled back, he was very, very angry at her now. But it really wasn't her fault, he knew that, but he didn't listen to himself. He just turned, and motioned Toma to follow. "If you are more worried about others than mission, fine, go back to the village. I will handle this myself."

Yuuki bit her bottom lip as he walked away, tears still falling. "Come here," she motioned the boy to sit in front of her as she got bandages out. "Let me see your arm, it looks like it needs a little patching. After that, we'll go back to the village, and they can see you to it. All right?" She smiled at him as best she could as she bandaged his arm.

The boy peered at her worriedly, his crying stopped. "Miss Yuuki, right?" He asked. Seeing her nod, he kept going. "I'm…I'm sorry…it's my fault you got into a fight with that man…"

"No it's not." She answered him, surprised. For a 10-year old looking boy, he sure understood what was going on around him. "All right let's go." She picked the boy up onto his feet, and was about to walk off, until a crumbling was heard again. This time, it was louder, larger. Huge rocks and boulders tumbled down the cliff they stood under of, and there was no time to avoid it all.

"Give me the innocence, you stupid boy!" Akuma's call was heard. Yuuki flicked an eye over to the boy, who was holding onto a necklace. So he had the innocence! That was why he was there in the first place! She muttered a curse for her not noticing earlier.

"Get under me!" She yelled, activating her wing innocence, she covered the boy with it, and with a flick, she threw her golem out of the harm's way. "Get Kanda-san and Toma-san! Tell them the innocence is here!" Without hesitating, the golem flew into the cave, fast as its wings could carry it.

The crumbling rocks tumbled to the ground, hitting her squarely on the back, her wings, everywhere, but she dared not to fall. She would not get the boy hurt, no matter what. When the tumbling rocks ceased, they were completely sealed in with the rocks around them, and with a small sigh of relief seeing the boy was unhurt, she let herself fall to the ground.

Akanishi-san: Woot! First chappie of D. Gray-man ends! Again, I'm sorry at the crappy fighting scenes. I suck, I know! And sorry if I get any of the concept wrong, because well, like I said before, I don't know that much about D. Gray-Man. Anyway, please review!


	2. READ THE BOTTOM

Akanishi-san:** PLEASE, MY _WONDERFUL_ REVIEWERS, READ THE BOTTOM BOLDED PARTS**

Ch2

"The boy had the innocence?" Toma asked Kanda, as they sped out of the cave as fast as they could run.

Nodding, Kanda did not reply verbally. He was angry, he was already angry at the separation, but now he was even angrier at his stupidity. If he had a cooler head, he would have noticed the boy had the innocence, yet, he had missed it! He had seen through Yuuki's golem, a small clip of tumbling rocks, and how Yuuki covered the boy with her body. He hoped she was all right. He didn't know why, he just hoped she was.

"Yuuki!" He almost yelled out her name when they exited the cave, to see piled up rocks and boulders. Underneath it, they knew Yuuki and the boy were trapped. What gave him the chills were the feathers around it, they were red the ones Yuuki had. "Yuuki, answer me!" He yelled angrily into the boulders, pushing and kicking the rocks off of the pile, desperate to find them. Or her. "Yuuki!"

A whimpering answered him, followed by muffles, he barely understood, but he understood enough to send him chills down his spine once more. "Miss Yuuki is hurt…she protected me…and…and she's unconscious now…I don't know if…she's alive…"

Toma gasped at those words, looking around, thinking hard to see if he could help them out. "Kanda-dono!" He pointed into the sky, where the akuma was leaping towards them.

"Oh! More fun!" It giggled at them, as it tried to get them with its hand.

Kanda and Toma both jumped backwards from its hand, Kanda in ready stance with his katana out. "Toma! Get them out of there! I will distract it!" He ordered, and attacked the akuma.

Toma nodding went to the pile, and by pushing, kicking, and doing everything he could, he made a small hole big enough for a person to go through, to see the boy and the limp body of Yuuki. Her wings were crumpled over her, even though she was not conscious, she did not deactivate it, and it looked horrible. He couldn't tell if she was alive or not…she can't be dead! "Bring her as close as you can." He ordered the boy, extending a hand out to him. Nodding, the boy pulled Yuuki's arm to Toma's, in which he pulled her out quickly and soft as he could. He winced as he tried to get the wing out safely, but he felt it crumble in his hands. They were heavily damaged. But he sighed in relief to see she was still alive, breathing. "She's still alive!" He called out to Kanda, who was still fighting.

A sigh of relief and a wave of happiness surged through him at the news, he didn't know why. He was very relieved that she was. He pushed at the akuma with his katana, getting very angry again. It had hurt them. He wanted to kill it. Shred it into pieces. Now.

"Come here." Toma said, now extending his hand to the boy. Once again nodding, he was pulled out. "Kanda-dono!" He yelled over to him.

Taking that as the signal, Kanda pushed the akuma as hard as he can, and ran over to Toma and Yuuki. Seeing Toma had the boy, he grabbed Yuuki and they were off. "Go as far as we can, and find a good spot to hide in." He growled, looking into Yuuki's face, and body, again relieved to see she did not look too hurt. But her wings…it looked much damaged.

They arrived at another small cave, this time a well-hidden one. "We will hide here for the moment. The akuma will come soon, it's not stupid. Be ready for anything." Kanda said, now dropping Yuuki to the floor softly so not to damage her wing more, and pulling her shirt up a little, he examined her wound on her waist, which seemed the most damaged, excluding the wing. He patched up as best he could, and while he did so, he could not help but to notice a small seal on side of her stomach. He frowned at it, thinking. He had seen it before…but a groan had snapped him back into reality. She was awake!

"Urg…" She slowly got up, wincing in pain. Her wing was broken into pieces, she noticed, and she felt wounds on her back. "My head…" She clutched her head, groaning. "What…" She looked around as she sat up, her eyes landing on Kanda first. "Ka…nda-san?" She asked, her eyes getting into focus little by little.

Kanda looked at her with an irritated look. "Stupid." He said flatly. "You got yourself hurt just to save someone else." He didn't want to say those words…yet...they came out.

Yuuki looked at him with worried look, but turned away from his sharp gaze. "Miss Yuuki?" The boy asked, walking next to her with worried look. "I…I'm sorry…" He murmured. He had a very apologetic look on him, and she could not help but smile.

"It's all right, it's our job anyway." She said, patting his head gently. "Anyway, we should get ready for the akuma, no?" Yuuki asked, turning to Kanda and Toma, who nodded in reply.

"But your wounds…" Toma said wearily, looking at her wounded wings.

Yuuki looked behind her, and sure enough, her wings were in crumples. "Ah well, who said I need to fight with them?" She tried to get up after deactivating it, but was pushed back, rather gently by Kanda. "Kanda-san?" She asked, surprised. What was on his mind now?

"You watch the kid. You will be in my way if you fight like that. Better if you just don't fight. I will not look after you." He ordered, with a sharp look at her again. "And watch and find out what the innocence is." He then started to exit the cave, to be a look out. It sounded very much like a threat, with his glare and his tone, which would make everyone take a step back.

However this time, Yuuki smiled inwardly. So he had a heart after all…She turned to the boy, with a serious look. "Hey, do you have anything very special to you?" She asked, carefully studying him. "Or something out of ordinary?"

The boy nodded. "It's something my dad gave me before he died…" He looked gloomily at a necklace that hung on his neck. He took it off, and handed it to Yuuki. It was a necklace of a bow and 2 arrows crossed over it. It was made out of fine silver, and it glimmered in her hands, even though the only light was coming from the cave entrance. "My dad said it will protect me when he leaves me."

Yuuki nodded, taking it into her hands. Examining it, she was sure it had something. It could even be an innocence that can be activated. She tried couple of times, but failed. Sighing in defeat, she gave up on activating it. Maybe someone 'special' can only activate it. "Don't let that mean thing get it, all right?" She said, putting it around his neck herself.

The boy nodded eagerly. "My name's Takuya." He grinned at her.

She smiled warmly at him. For someone who knew was in danger, he had a strong spirit. She had to hand it to him; he seemed much, much more responsible than anyone here. "Well Takuya…" She started, but with a yell from Kanda, she stopped and turned to the fight that was now occurring in front of the cave. "Get behind me, Takuya. Toma-san, please watch him."

Nodding, Toma grabbed the boy, and got behind Yuuki, a little deeper into the cave. The akuma seemed to be giving off quite a fight against Kanda, and he was having difficulties with it. He winced when it got him in the shoulder, but he didn't fall. But when he faltered, the akuma used that chance to dive into the cave. "My dear child, come here!" It grinned as it raced down the cave, right at Yuuki and the boy behind her.

Yuuki stood up using everything she had, and activated one of her claw innocence. "You don't get it until you defeat me!" She yelled, and was about to attack, until a black blur made her stop, which landed in front of her. Kanda.

He had his katana up with both of his arms, looking determined. "Stay back!" He ordered. "You are in no condition to fight!"

Yuuki gaped at him. He _did_ have a heart. She remembered when she was saved by him, she was about 10 years old when he saved her. And the same thing was happening again. He had a heart…

_Flash Back_

_A younger version of Yuuki ran through a cave, panting. She had many wounds on her, she looked as if she had been living a very tough life. Behind her, came a crackling maniac laughing voice, and to her horror, it was coming close, fast. _

_She yelped as she fell, tripping on a small rock. "NO!" She cried out, closing her eyes as the akuma loomed over her. _

"_Bye, bye, little girl!" It happily yelled out, and tried to get her. Tried. _

_When the young Yuuki opened her eyes, she saw Kanda, also about the same age, maybe 11, holding his Mugenn ((katana)) out in front of him, pushing the akuma back. "Stay back!" He growled angrily at her. "You are in no condition to fight!" _

_Flash Back End_

That was how Kanda saved her. And now, he was saving her again. "Kukuku…" A devilish voice laughed behind her, making her whirl around to see another akuma, exact copy of the one fighting Kanda next to the Takuya and Toma.

"Get down!" She yelled, and using another force of power she had left, she leaped and lashed at the akuma, who leaped away, laughing still.

"I found out my power!" It jumped happily. "I can make copies of myself!" It skipped around, chanting that for a while.

Yuuki growled, and taking once more glance at Kanda and his own akuma he was fighting, she understood. Yes, it was telling the truth. It can make copies. "Kanda-san! The akuma, it can make copies of himself! Please be careful of any other clones!"

Kanda grunted in reply, still in a mind racing fight against the original. "Kukukuku!" The akuma giggled, trying to get Yuuki. "I'll finish you first! Wounded preys are easy kill!" It leaped into the air, and tried jumping onto her, in which she avoided by rolling away. "Ohh! Nice!" It laughed, and tried again, and again.

Each time it did so she would slap her hands onto the ground to break the fall, and rolled away. She was unable to fight back or let alone jump away, but she was able to avoid its attacks. She winced each time she jumped onto her feet. Even without her wings physically on her, she could still feel its pain each time she fell, and the bruises on her back were killing her.

"One more time!" The akuma laughed, jumping again, to pounce on her. This time, things did not go as Yuuki wanted to go as. When she slapped the ground, her wrist and arm finally gave on her from the entire floor slapping, and she was now on the ground, out of energy to do anything. "Bye, bye, exorcist!"

She closed her eyes for the pain to come. It never came. She slowly opened her eyes, to see the akuma sliced in half. She gaped at it, as it dissolved into the air.

"Kanda-dono!" Toma's cry caught her attention as she looked around behind her to see Kanda with many wounds on him, looking at her. He had his back at the akuma he was fighting. That caused the akuma to have a chance to attack him in the back.

The reason he was giving it his back? Because he had protected her again. When he saw her fall, and was not rolling as she was supposed to, he had pushed the akuma as hard as he could, and used his attack to kill the one attacking Yuuki. In return, he got the wound on his back now. A huge scar was on his back, bleeding heavily.

"Ka…Kanda-san!" Yuuki choked on her words, as she tried to get up.

"Innocence!" The akuma chirped happily, as the original leaped for the boy.

Kanda gave a sharp look at Yuuki, and she understood. Getting up again, she activated her innocence with her last energy. "Oh no you don't!" She yelled, and split the akuma in half.

Or so they thought.

When the akuma dissolved into air, they saw that it was not the original. "Kukuku, I got you!" It laughed manically, now standing behind Yuuki, who was now unable to use her innocence from lack of energy. "DIE!" Kanda tried to use his own innocence again, but he felt like he was going in slow motion. Everything was.

"YUUKI!" He yelled his eyes wide. No!

Yuuki had no time to react, or to do anything at all. She just waited for the pain again, but something rushed past her, from where Takuya and Toma stood. Soon after that, the akuma made a horrible shrieking sound, and it fell to the ground. When she turned around to see what happened, Kanda was now up again, and had finished it off.

What had wounded it first was an arrow that had gone right through its stomach; most likely innocence activated one. Everyone turned to the boy. He was standing up with a medium sized bow, looking dumbfounded at himself. It was him who activated that necklace's innocence.

**Here is what I wanted to say:**

**Thanks to everyone who has been very _kind_ to me. I just wanted to post back on what I thought of your reviews. I have posted this secound chapter, because well, I had a feeling that you guys will lower yourself even more by flaming me, and besides, this whole story was already finished long time ago, and I didn't want it to go to waste. So now you have no right to flame me. Of course, I may be wrong, and you can if you want. Because I no longer care. After this chapter, I will not update this, you guys should be happy now. Before I leave, I would like to reply to every single one of you. **

**Before I do that, I forgot to add 2 more things. One is that I want to to acknowledge notheriffintroll and Wolf Lupin. Those of you who ask why? I just want to acknowledge them since they were brave enough to post with their real screen names, not hiding like the others. Because, out of all 8 reviews, only 2 of them were signed reviews. Yeah, odd, isn't it? I could be wrong, you guys might not have sns here. However, I believe you all are afraid to review negatively to people, in fear of...I don't know, revenge? Or you just feel bad or something? I don't know, I don't care. **

**The next part is, YOU ARE NOT THE AUTHOR. I am sure since you guys are not the creators, you do not know that Kanda kills kittens. Oh, and I don't care. I don't like cats. Well, they are okay I guess, but they are not really one of my favs. Anyway, now to your single replies:**

**Allen: Read above writing. I DONT CARE. you are not the creator, who knows what Kanda kills when he's paired up with Mary Sue? I am sure he doesn't even know what a Mary Sue is. **

**Random Reviewer: Like I said to Aleen, I don't care, you are not the creator, you don't know that, and he prob doesn't even know what a Mary Sue is. **

**Anon: Maybe because I don't like cats? **

**Wolf Lupin: Thank you for being brave enough. However, like i said, I don't care about the cats. **

**notheriffintroll: Thank you too, for being brave enough. However, I don't care if kittens hate me. Well, in your opinion, they hate me, but they don't, trust me. My grandmother has lots of cats at her house, and they seem to LOVE me. Literally, I mean it. They clamber all over me when I go to her house. And as for the OOC thing, I would like you to show me a paired up story that is not OOC, go on, tell me. **

**Akamei: Oh forfuc's sake, I never thought someone could be so angry at something like this.**

**Sharmanette: I don't know, I don't care. Really, its called aFANFICfor a reason. it's not the REAL story. And I warned in the beginning, I was pretty new at D.Gray. It's not my fault you don't read.**

**Manda: Like I said above, I said in the beginning I was new. If you don't like new ppl writing stories, then you shouldn't have read it. It's not my fault you don't read. **

**I would also like to add my suspicions. I may be wrong, please do forgive me if I am. But I have a suspicion that some of you are the same person. You all say the same thing, and well...you all seem to have read the reviews before reading, or at least, have read the reviews before reviewing. For me, I never look at the reviews, I don't know if you do, but I don't, and I find it suspicious that you all are anon reviews, some random names, not just anon or anything, but names. Yeah, I find it very...odd. **

**Please don't go yelling at me AGAIN because of what I said. I just wanted to clear this up with you. Ya? So please, unless you really have to yell your anger out to me because you just want to, go ahead, but I will most likely ignore you unless well, you make it interesting. **

**I would like to thank all of you for your _wonderful_ reviews, I appreciate it so much. Really, I do. It made me realize that people on D. Gray-man fics are very...well, vicious and picky. I pity the next person who writes and oc story. Thanks if you read this whole thing, because I believe NONE of you will read it all. **


	3. Woot! Bash me! I'm excited!

Akanishi-san: I had to do this, because I was reading all of you people's reviews i wanted to reply. :)

Ch3

"Miss Yuuki?" A voice called to her. Who was calling her? She was so tired, but she slowly pulled away from her dreams. She was regretting of pulling out however, her dream was about her Hero. Kanda. Ah well…

She groaned as she opened her eyes, blinking to clear her vision. Where was she? She pondered that for a moment, until the event slowly came back into her mind. The akuma? The boy's innocence? What was going on! "Where am I? What's going on?" She mumbled, sitting up. She looked around, surprised to see Takuya next to her, sitting on a stool, looking at her worriedly. He seemed to brighten up when she looked at him.

"You are at the hospital. You've been out for about 1 day since that day." He said, still looking worried, but a little happy. "Are you all right? Feeling ill?" He carefully studied her, just to make sure. She seemed better now, and there were now no wounds on her. She seemed perfectly fine, but her wings…he was unable to tell if it was healed or not. He remembered Kanda saying they have easier time in healing, Takuya hoped she was healed completely. "Wings?" He added.

Yuuki nodded. She was completely healed now, she could feel her innocence wing healed as well. She then looked around the room, trying to remember what happened. Oh. Yes. She had feinted soon as she confirmed the fight was over. The innocence…"Er." She looked over to the boy, then at the necklace. It was still on him, same as last time, a bow and 2 arrows. It did not look like what it did last time.

The boy saw her looking at it, and smiled. "Yeah, I activated it, or what ever Kanda-niichan said." He grinned. "But it went back into this shape." He examined it himself. "I still don't know how to use it very well. I just remember I felt I needed to save you, and my body moved by its self. I need to learn how to use it soon." He frowned at it, and trying, he sighed when nothing happened.

"Don't worry, when I first used mine, I don't remember that much of it as well. And Kanda-niichan?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Since when did that happen? Where was he anyway? Her thoughts drifted to that part, totally going off of 'I need to learn how to use it' part. "Is he all right? What about Toma-san?"

The boy nodded. "Toma-san had to leave early this morning, because he was needed at headquarters, or that what he said anyway. And Kanda-niichan said I can call him that!" He cheerfully said. "Kanda-niichan is so cool! He carried you all this way you know, and when we got you into that cave, it was him again. And that time when he saved you sacrificing himself that was AWESOME!" He suddenly got up and ran to the door. "Kanda-niichan!" He yelled, and after a second or two, Kanda entered the room. "Sorry, I forgot to call you in." He giggled, grinning widely. Did the boy know he was talking to Kanda? The one who was cold hearted? The one who was well….Kanda?

"Feeling better?" He grumbled at her. He seemed to be in one shape, he looked just fine now. She hoped that scar on his back would not stay. "You better be, we leave soon as possible. As in today."

Yuuki nodded, smiling. "Thanks to you." Kanda grunted in reply, and said no more. "Listen Kanda-san, I wanted to apologize and thank you." She said, looking into his eyes now. "I want to apologize for saying what I said earlier, that you were heartless and other things. You had protected me and everyone else, and I thank you for that." She smiled at him. "Is…erm, the wound on your back all right?"

Kanda nodded. "It's fine." It was said flatly. He was kind of embarrassed. He was not used to this kind of things. First of all, talking was rare anyway, and to boost it, he was talking to someone of different gender.

Yuuki let a sigh of relief. "I'm glad." She said. "Thank you, Kanda-san." She smiled at him softly. She did not completely understand him, but still. He did seem to care about her, and the way he protected her last night, sacrificing himself, as Takuya put it, he did have a heart. She wanted to understand him, if only if he will let her…

"Yuuki-oneechan, Yuuki-oneechan!" Takuya asked, jumping up and down. "Can I call you that?" He grinned at her with his childish grins, one hand tugging on her sleeve, trying to get her attention.

Yuuki nodded. "Sure, why not? And what do you want to tell me?" She could tell he wanted to tell her something, form the expression on his face, and how he acted. He was a child, and acted like one. She felt sorry for him; he had seen something horrible, when he is about only 10! She hoped that he would live well enough after they leave him. Or maybe she could keep him? But those thoughts were stopped when he spoke the next couple of words.

"I'm joining the Black Cross!" He chirped happily. "I'll be fighting with you guys! Isn't it great? I can kick some Akuma-butt!"

She almost choked on air as he said those words. "Wha-what? You are what?" Seeing Kanda not objecting, what she heard must be true. "But you are too young! You should not go through this… "No. It's WAY too dangerous. You saw what happened to us last night, Takuya."

"But Oneechan!" He whined. "I want to!"

"You were that young when you joined it. And I was younger. He should be fine." Kanda's level voice said to her, which surprised her. Oh…did he remember now?

"You remember now?" She asked, looking hopeful at Kanda, who nodded.

He had been thinking on how he had met her, and he finally remembered when he checked on her around midnight. Yes, he actually came at midnight to check on her. He was worried, even though he denied it in the insides.

"You guys know each other that long? And what are you guys talking about?" Takuya seemed a little nosy, but hey, he's a kid after all. "Huh, huh, huh? Please? I wanna know!" He tugged on Yuuki's sleeves again, looking very eager.

Just then, a knock was heard on the door, and the door opened a second later. "Kanda-san, there is a call for you." A nurse walked in, holding a phone in front of her. "They told me to tell you they are from the headquarters." Kanda nodded, and with a nod to Takuya and Yuuki, he left the room to talk outside of the room.

Takuya, now hanging on Yuuki supported a puppy-dog look. "Please?"

"Oh fine." Yuuki laughed softly, seeing his face. "Look, when I was small, well since I was born, I had the innocence power. You saw my wings, right? I was born with those. But…well, as you know, it was very unusual. The village I was born in treated me very badly, and one day, I was even supposed to be sacrificed to an akuma." She paused. "That was when Kanda-san came and saved me. He came and saved me by killing the akuma that was supposed to kill me. Then, seeing my innocence power, he told me to go into the Black Cross. So I joined. I guess I joined because I wanted to be like him, strong, with the unusual powers. My innocence powers. I wanted to know what it was, and if it could save people, I was willing to take it."

Kanda was now finishing his talk on the phone, and had hung up on it. When he was about to re-enter the room, he heard words that made him embarrassed. He turned beet red, listening intently at the door.

"So Kanda-san is my hero. Someone who I look up to. Even though he does seem a bit cold at times, he's a really nice person. Like last night, I really thought he was heartless, but…I guess he wasn't. He was still the hero I saw when I was young." She finished with a grin, the boy looking awed. "What about you? Do you have a hero?"

The boy nodded vigorously. "Yeah! They are my parents!" He punched the air, looking every happy. But the smile soon faded. "But…they died…about a year ago. An accident. They both got hurt, and my mom died first. My dad lived for couple more days, and he too died. That was when he gave me this." He held up the necklace. "And since that day, I do have a feeling they are watching me."

"I'm…sorry." She said softly to him, bringing him to a hug. "I'm sure they are proud of you right now. I bet they are bragging to everyone in heaven, that you are their son." She tweaked his nose playfully. "I bet on it, I bet they are saying 'That was my son who saved that girl!' to everyone up there. I can see it."

"Do you really think so?" She nodded in reply. Feeling a lot better, he jumped up and down again, excited once more. He never seemed gloomy for more than a minute. He was a boy full of energy. "What about your parents?"

"I don't know." Was her simply reply.

"You don't know?" He was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

She sighed, and looked up into the ceiling. "I was abandoned at the village I was raised in. Not sure who they are, or what they look like. They most likely abandoned me soon as they figured out that I had the special ability."

The boy quieted, now looking very sorry. "Yuuki-Oneechan…I'm sorry to say stupid things without thinking…"

"Takuya, I think you are the most responsible and the most mature and childish person I have ever met in my life." She laughed at him.

He pouted, puffing out his cheek and crossing his arms. "Waddaya mean by that!"

"I mean, well, you are most of the times mature, but…sometimes…well most of the times, you are a childish kid. Actually, you are a kid, I forgot." She hit him on the puffed out cheek, giggling. Oh, it was fun being with the child.

The boy frowned at her, glaring jokingly. "Watch, one day I will surpass your height, and I'll be better and stronger than you! Then you'll see who's the kid!"

"Uh huh…in your dreams, kiddo. If you want to get stronger than me, you better start activating that thing by yourself." She pointed to his necklace.

"Yuuki-Oneechan!" he whined now, growling. He knew she was right. He didn't like to lose, but losing to her was an exception. She truly did feel like a sister to him, he felt as if she was with him all this time. "I'm glad I met you guys."

"Oh?" Yuuki raised an eyebrow. "What's with the sudden change of attitude?" She laughed out loud. "Did you hear that, Kanda-san? I think Takuya's planning to do something! Watch out for any pranks!"

"HEY!"

Kanda had a small smile on his lips when he was listening to them, but it disappeared soon as he entered the room. "You guys are wanted back to headquarters immediately." He said, nodding to Yuuki and Takuya, his blush and smile completely gone. "I am to go to another mission after this, so we will split here."

Takuya crossed his arms, pouting. "Aww, party pooper!"

Yuuki nodded. "All right. Did they approve of Takuya?" She asked, now getting out of the bed, grabbing her exorcist clothing that was next to her bed. She was now wearing the hospital clothes, and she really wanted to be back in her uniform. It felt much more comfortable, and plus, safer. The hospital clothes were not for fighting, and who knows where the akumas are hiding?

Carefully watching her to see if she had any other wounds, Kanda nodded. "Yes, they approved. They said your next mission is to train the kid, back at headquarters. Komui really wants to see the kid. Says he wants to see the new innocence. I think it's just an excuse to get out of his work. I suggest you go back very slowly." He was amazed at his own talking terms. When did Kanda become so talkative? He asked himself that, but no answer came.

Takuya jumped up and down, excited again. "Ooh! Yuuki-oneechan, I can be with you for a long time now! But Kanda-oniichan…" He whined, giving him a puppy dog look. "Do you have to go to where ever you have to go? Can't you get someone else to go? Like other people who didn't have a mission?"

Chuckling, Yuuki picked the boy up and placed him sitting on the bed. "Kanda-san has to go on a mission. Soon as it's over, we can all do something together, how about that?" She smiled at him, patting his head. "So let's go back for now. Besides, didn't you say you wanted to become more powerful so you can call me a kid?"

Pouting, he nodded. "Fine. Kanda-Oniichan, you better get back fast! Because if you don't, when you come back, I'll shoot you!" He held his necklace up, grinning widely. "And by the time you come back, I swear I will know how to use it! I just know I can master it!"

Without answering, he went for the door. "C'ya." He muttered, waving at them with his back still turned to them. He didn't and wasn't very good at parting times. He didn't know how and what to say. He just decided to leave like that.

"Be careful." Yuuki's voice cut into him. "Come back safe."

"I will." He said in almost a whisper, he was embarrassed enough. He didn't know she had caught those words, and was smiling at him. He left without another word.

**Akanishi-san: So here they are; im not going to reply to every single one like i did last time though.**

**All right! I'm not going to bother seeing who said so, but the whole cat thing? Yeah, dude, I was being sarcastic as well. I'm not some immature kids like some of you are. But seriously, whatever. I really don't care. Someone (though it could be a review to bash at me later on) asked me to continue, and so I will. whether you like it or not, because sadly, i don't. Don't care, that is. IM BEING SARCASTIC HERE FOR THOSE WHO ARE STUPID: I don't care for cats.**

**So whatever. If you all want to kill me, so be it. You can't. Unless you are a stalker and know where i live or something...then that's just scary, lol. **


	4. Who's Next to Bash Me? Come on!

Akanishi-san: Wow, this is getting pretty amusing. :)

Ch4

Kanda sighed as he walked into the headquarters, dead tired. It was nearly 9 PM, but he was sleepy. He had been gone for a long time, that mission took forever. Especially because…well, he was thinking of other things. Things like Yuuki. He denied that he has been thinking about her, but his internal self knew. Oh, he really wanted to get back and see her. Soon, as in now.

After handing his report to Komui he started his search for the girl. Although he really wanted to go to bed, he just wanted to see her. Just maybe a glimpse and he would leave to bed.

Then he heard her voice, with a boy's, which he knew belonged to Takuya. He peeked inside the room where he heard their voices, and saw that they were in a training room, of course training. Yuuki had her claw innocence activated, deflecting the boy's arrow attacks.

"Good, but remember every time the target falters, attack behind it!" She yelled over to Takuya, who was now stringing another arrow. Kanda raised an eyebrow at the scene. Takuya really seemed to be born to be an exorcist. His arrows seem to be very accurate, and since the arrows were innocence made, it would not run out as long as he still had the energy. "Don't falter yourself!" Yuuki yelled as he almost tripped, in which he responded with getting up, and targeting her once more. "I'm going to attack soon!" She warned. And in an instant, she was gone from where she was.

Kanda followed her with his eyes, and in a flash, she was behind Takuya. Takuya however seemed to be expecting that, he whirled around, the arrow still strung. "TAKE THIS!" He released the arrow, and it nipped at her cheek, she had avoided it just in time.

She grinned at him, her innocence now deactivated. "Good, good!" She patted him on the head, grinning widely now. "Takuya, you will grow to be a great exorcist!"

He grinned back, pleased with himself. "Do you think I will be able to beat Kanda-niichan when we see him?"

She giggled in response. "Well, we should plan a back attack on him; we'll get him, all right?" She straightened her back, stretching now. "How about now?" She asked, still looking at the boy. "Try it."

The boy gaped at her for a while, until he started to giggle. "All right." He brought his bow up, and strung an arrow. Kanda frowned. What was he doing? Oh, he found out all right. Soon as he had the arrow strung, the boy whirled and released the arrow, aiming right at Kanda, who stood at the door.

Kanda's eyes snapped open, which was half asleep, and he ducked just in time. He was about to yell for them to be careful, but more giggling stopped him. He stood up from his crouched position, frowning at him. "Good job, Takuya." She gave him a high five, which he energetically returned.

"Haha! Kanda-niichan, you should have seen your face!" He pointed a finger at him, laughing his head off. Yuuki was also laughing, but not too loud, trying to hold it so not to offend her hero. "Told you I will become great!" He grinned, giving Kanda a thumb up.

Kanda sighed, and walked over to them. "Yeah, yeah." He grumbled as he yawned. He wasn't expecting a tackle, and he almost fell backwards from the impact the boy gave. "You…little…" He grumbled.

"Welcome back!" Takuya grinned up at him, hugging his waist, since he of course wasn't as tall. "I'm glad you are finally back!"

"He missed you, Kanda-san. He kept on asking me when you were coming back." Yuuki said, smiling softly at him, which made him blush slightly. "Welcome back. I too, am happy to see you back safe." She then reached down and peeled Takuya off of him. "Kanda-san is probably tired now; you shouldn't suffocate him too much."

Pouting, he let go, his arms crossed in front of him now. "Kanda-niichan, you gotta fight with me one day! I will beat you!"

Yuuki chuckled, Kanda rolled his eyes. "In your dreams." He muttered, which Takuya caught.

"HEY!" He yelled, his cheeks puffed out now. "I will, I know I will! You'll see!" With that, getting out of Yuuki's half grip, he punched playfully at Kanda. Kanda of course did not plan on getting hurt, so by placing a hand on his forehead, he pushed him far enough so he can not even touch him. "So unfair!" Takuya growled, flailing his arms around, but no matter how much he tried, his arm was not long enough to even scratch him.

Yuuki laughed at that, and Kanda realized then how nice her laugh was. She relaxed him with her laugh. "Come on, we should really leave Kanda-san for his sleep." She said, pulling Takuya back.

"Then why was he watching us, huh?" Takuya retorted, but he backed away. "I bet he wanted to see you, Yuuki-neechan!" He smiled innocently up at her, which made her blush. "Right, Kanda-niichan?" He smiled up at him as well, which made him blush.

Kanda grunted something, but they did not hear that since Rabi had bounded into the room, yelling things out. "Yuuki-chan, Takuya-chan, and…Yuu! You're here too!" He waved his hands widely, jumping his way to them. When he stopped bounding, he saw the scene before him and started to laugh. "You know, you guys look like parents of Takuya."

That of course made the two blush and Takuya hugged both of their arms, bringing them closer, which made it worse. "Well they kind of are! They will be my new parents!" He grinned widely, happy as ever.

"Takuya!" Yuuki mumbled, totally embarrassed. Trying to change the subject, she turned to Rabi. "So, did you need us?"

Rabi kept his mischievous smile, and nodded. "Well Yuuki, Yuu and Takuya, you guys have a mission together." He handed them a file. "Komui said since Yuu just got back, he said for you guys to leave in 2 days. Anyway, that's all, please continue your…ah, reunion. Please don't do anything in front of the kid!" He joked, and bounded out.

Taking the file, Takuya released the two's arms, which they parted like a startled rabbit, especially with Rabi's comment. Takuya's face was lit up brightly as he scanned the file. "My first mission!" He cheered. "And with Yuuki-neechan and Kanda-niichan too! Woohoo!" He cheered.

Kanda groaned, taking the file. He was hoping for a good long rest, but…ah well, a mission with Yuuki…He didn't show it, but he was pleased. He flipped through the file, and he frowned at the city name. It seemed familiar.

Yuuki's face fell soon as she saw the city name. Stupid Komui. Why this place? "All right, I will see you two later…" She muttered her mood gloomy now. That was when Kanda realized where the place was. Of course. Her gloominess just confirmed his thoughts.

"Yuuki-neechan?" Takuya asked, he tried to follow and see what was wrong, but Kanda grabbed him and prevented him to do so. "Hey, Kanda-niichan, let me go!" He flailed his arms and legs, but Kanda had brought him up in the air by his collar. Kanda sighed in irritation, holding the squirming kid in his hands. He was too tired to do any of this.

"You should be in bed, its past 9." He asked, sighing once more. Things he did. He glanced at Yuuki's retreating back, and sighed again. "Don't bother Yuuki all right?" He asked, now bringing Takuya face to face with him, who was still in the air.

Takuya crossed his arms, his cheeks puffed out. "What's wrong?" He whined, but giving him the silent treatment, he gave in. "Fine." He muttered, sulking.

"Listen, just don't bother her too much, all right? This mission I think she really doesn't want to think about it." He let the kid go, dropping him to the ground. "Now scat, before I make you go into your room, or somewhere else where I can lock you in."

Sticking a tongue out at Kanda, he ran off. Kanda sighed, stretching his back. He then realized that he was very tired. It felt as if his tiredness had gone away during the time with the two, and he frowned at himself. Since when was he that comfortable with people? Ah well, what ever. He then decided to go to bed.

Kanda sighed. Stupid Komui. The mission was to go to village named Schur, the village he had saved Yuuki from. The village she was born in. The village she wasn't on planning to go forever. Well now she would have to. It was a mission after all.

**Train Station of their Destination**

Yuuki sighed as she stepped down from the train. "I can't believe I'm here." She groaned, slapping her cheeks, she went into ready mode. "All right, sooner we get this done, sooner we can get back. Let's go."

Kanda looked at her carefully. He carefully studied her, and saw that she was shaking slightly...but from fear or from anger? He did not know, but he understood that she did not wish to be there. He also planned on finishing this mission fast. He didn't know why, but he just didn't like to see her like that.

Takuya was the only one who seemed pleased, as he ran down the platform of the train station, laughing crazily. He now had the exorcist cloak, and it flapped widely around him as he ran. "Let's go!" He waved at them, and that brought a small smile on Yuuki.

"Does he not see that missions are not supposed to be fun?" She said to Kanda, but she ran to Takuya to a small game of chase.

"Yuuki…?" Someone asked behind her when she had grabbed a hold on Takuya.

Turning around, Yuuki was face to face with the head of the small town. "Uh…" She frowned, looking away, the boy still in her arms, who was trying to get away.

Immediately, she chief's face expression changed, and his eyes turned to disgust. "Let go of that boy, you demon!" He tried to get the boy by grabbing her arm, but Kanda had come and grabbed his arms instead. "You!" He gasped, horror struck now. Oh, he remembered Kanda all right. He had killed the demon with a sword! The chief's eyes landed onto the sword, and he gulped. "Child, come here…" He whispered, backing away. His eyes saw the cloak they wore, the cross. "Child…do you possess powers as well?" He asked, looking at Takuya, who nodded vigorously. With a whimper, he ran away.

Yuuki's eyes stung and they were close to tears. She let go of Takuya, and they started to walk to the village with no other words. Soon as they entered the streets of the village, they understood that they were not wanted; people shot glares, rude comments, or feared looks and scattered.

"Is being one of this a bad thing?" Takuya inquired suddenly as they walked, looking at the cloak he wore. "Having the power?"

Yuuki shook her head, her eyes still stinging. "No, this village just has a thing against me…It's not you or any of the exorcists."

"Well, me too." Kanda said, looking around to see the streets completely deserted, people looking fearfully or angrily form windows.

Yuuki nodded, trying to smile. She could tell Kanda was trying his best at lighting the mood, and she appreciated it. "Well now, since they don't seem to like us being here, what should we do about hotel?"

Kanda looked around, and he saw that all of the hotels said "No Vacancy" which was most likely a lie. He sighed, troubled now. He could just tell them to get a room because he did have the rights, but he really didn't want to push them too much.

"Yuuki!" Someone else's voice cut through his thoughts, and they all turned to a man running towards them.

Yuuki gaped at the man, and it hit her. "Sui!" She yelled, and she ran to him, and they hugged each other, much to Kanda's dislike. "I haven't seen you for so long!" She yelled, her mood lightened up now. This bothered Kanda very much, but she did not know that.

Sui nodded, he too smiling. "What brings you here?" He kept on talking without waiting for an answer. "Listen, I'm sure you guys don't have anywhere to stay at. Come and stay at the hotel I work at. I'm sure…the boss will care, but who cares?" He tugged on her arm. "Come on!"

"Well, why not? We don't have anywhere else to go anyway." She said, letting the man pull her. With her other arm, she motioned the other two to follow.

"Jealous?" Takuya sneered at Kanda, who was glaring at Sui and Yuuki, who was now chatting away. "It's written all of your face, Kanda-niichan. But of course, Yuuki's too…innocent to notice."

"And you understand?" Kanda retorted. Oops…He just totally admitted he was jealous. "I didn't say that." He mumbled as they entered a hotel that had "No Vacancy" on it.

"Pops! Customer!" Sui yelled, in which the owner came out with a glare aimed at Sui. "Oh, don't give me that look. With all the hotels around here, you need business, and here is one right here in front of you." He pushed Yuuki forward.

Growling, the owner threw the keys at her. "Two rooms, no more." He grumbled, and he retreated to the back quickly.

"Sui, I think you just got yourself fired." Yuuki mumbled. "I'm sorry for the trouble."

"Nah, I knew I was going to be fired soon anyway." He shrugged. "Anyway, I gotta go somewhere right now, but make yourselves at home; I'll probably see you tomorrow around mid-day!" He grinned, and was gone.

Kanda frowned at his retreating back. Even though jealousy was one factor of his suspicion to him, something told him that Sui did not seem to be an ordinary person. "Do you sense that?" He mumbled to Takuya, who was frowning at him too.

Takuya nodded. "I can't say for certain, but he doesn't seem normal to me. Overly cheerful and his attitude to Yuuki…it's suspicious, very suspicious."

"Oh come on, you guys." Yuuki's voice startled them. "Sui is a human."

"How do you know?" Kanda challenged. "You are not like Bean Sprout; you can't see the akuma in a person."

"No, but I can tell, Sui is a person." She crossed her arms in front of her stubbornly. "I'm going to bed. It's late, and we have to go on the search for the innocence early morning tomorrow." She tossed him a key.

Catching the key, he shot an irritated look at Yuuki. He understood that she would like to believe in Sui or whatever his name was, but he really could be the akuma. He sighed and grabbing Takuya's back collar, he walked up the stairs to his room, dragging Takuya with him, who was whining that he wanted to sleep with Yuuki.

**Next Day Around Mid Day**

"Yuuki!" Sui greeted her cheerfully, completely ignoring Kanda and Takuya who shot glares at him. Then they saw it. A small sneer, a very akuma like look. Then they noticed something else. He was fumbling with something in his hand that was behind his back. Kanda looked around him casually and saw that it was a small crystal which glittered in his hands as he fumbled with it.

"What's that?" Takuya asked, he too behind him, pointing to the rock.

Sui turned to them, startled to see them behind him. "Ah, it's a rock." He said, smiling sweetly as if he was telling so to a small child. "It's a very rare rock, and it's very special to me."

"Let me see?" Yuuki asked, stretching a hand to him, trying to get the rock.

Then, something else suspicious occurred. "NO! It's mine!"

Yuuki's eyes were wide, caught off guard. "Sorry." She muttered.

Both Kanda and Takuya exchanged looks, and nodding, they activated their anti-akuma weapon. "Show yourself, you are discovered." Kanda growled, Mugen ready in his hands. "I take it you are level 2, and your ability is to change form? Maybe change to the person you took as the container?"

Takuya had his arrow strung, aimed at Sui. "And the reason you left so suddenly yesterday was probably because you can only change when the sun is out. And the reason you didn't come out till now is because you can only change when it's past midday. And the reason for that crystal is for this too, right? I remember yesterday, you were doing something behind your back so that time you were fumbling with the crystal too, am I right?"

Yuuki gaped at them now. "You guys! Sui isn't…"

"Kukuku…" A laugh stopped her dead. "So I'm discovered. It was going so well too!"

"Su…Sui?" Yuuki asked, looking horror-struck herself now. "No…Sui!" She started to walk towards him, shaking in horror, but an arm wrapped around her waist and was pulled back.

"Are you crazy?" Kanda hissed at her, his eyes still on Sui, or the akuma, who was now changing shape to its akuma form. "He can kill you in an instant if you act like that." She tried to get away from his grip, but he kept her still. "Accept the fact!" He growled at her, and he hesitated to see she was crying.

"Sui…no…" She muttered, crying. "You were my only friend here…Sui!" She looked up to see not her friend Sui, but the akuma. "You…took his body…you…" Energy started to flow from her, and it was slowly growing its force. Eventually Kanda had to let go of her from all the power she was giving off, and he backed away, Takuya following. "Kanda-san, Takuya, please, this is my fight…I am sorry for not trusting you earlier."

Takuya nodded in understanding. "I'm sure you would want to believe otherwise." Kanda said nothing, but taking that as a silent 'It's all right' Yuuki smiled softly.

"Sui, I'm sorry." She muttered. People were now looking at them with horror written on their face. Sui they knew had turned into a demon! With a flick of her hand, both of her anti-akuma weapons were activated. Her red feathered wings spread behind her, sending some loose feathers out. Her claws glowed dangerously, yet warm and sorrowful feelings were around her. She leaped at the akuma, and in a flash, she had sliced through him. "I'm sorry, Sui." She whispered. She could have sworn it smiled softly and told her not to worry before it turned into dust, and into nothing.

**Akanishi-san: Its a good thing I finished the story before I posted this up on or else i wouldn't have this conversation, because its pretty amusing, sadly. Wow, i feel so retarded. Oh wait, I'm "immature" sorry, my bad.**

**So here we go again, well, at least here I go again. I'm not all sure if its the same person reading this or someone else, but i can tell you this: this is pretty fun. I like arguments. **

**Anyway, as for Ayame or who ever it was (I don't even want to go check, im lazy) not all japanese are the same. we are not some freakin robots who like to do the same things. thats what I call racism right there. and PLEASE don't act like you know japanese, because I seriously doubt you even wrote that by yourself. maybe the yahoo translator? Sorry if you did type it yourself, but there are many out there who "know" Japanese. So back off of "omg, like, japanese people are SO not like that." or whatever you said. **

**Baka, watashi ga hyaku pa-cento nihonjin teitano honkinishiteyone, dakara kouiu youchi na hito ha kirai nano. sore to 'fiku' jya nakute 'hanashi' desho? nihongo deha 'fikku' nante naino. わかったかな？おバカさん。これ読めると全然思ってないけどね、まあ読めるんだったらすごいけど。日本人に対して特別扱いやめてくれる?あんたみたいな人がいるから世界がおかしくなんのよ。**

**Mero or whatever, seriously. COME ON! people, if you are going to leave something, leave a review with your actual sn? I'm not going to go take "revenge" on you or whatever. no one is brave enough to write with their own sn. they write some random name to review as anon, and its pissing me off. if you really think you are doing for the good of a writer, why not actually WRITE your sn so you can help them out if they have a question?**

**all right! So i spent couple minutes writing this, and this is getting amusing. if all goes well, people will review (and i seriously believe someone will whether its the same person or someone else; or it could be someone with diff "anon" names) and then i'd get to reply. I really like arguments, if you guys didn't see. like i said, good thing i wrote the entire story. sadly, this'll be ending at chapter 7 since i don't have anymore. :( whatever. buttt till then, hope to have some fun "immature" conversations with ya all!**


	5. What happened to all the bashers?

Akanishi-san: Yup. Only two more to go!!!!

Ch5

"Where's Yuuki?" Kanda asked mildly as he got up from the dinner table, to see that Yuuki had skipped dinner. She was no where to be seen that day, since she had killed the Akuma. Soon as she had killed him, she had disappeared, with the words of "Monster!" Yelled after her by the villagers.

The boy shook his head, picking at his foods gloomily. "I looked for her everywhere, but I couldn't find her. The villagers also give you the dirtiest looks; it's so hard to look around without feeling those glares." He sat back on his chair, and looked outside from a window.

They were still at the hotel, but the owner refused to talk to them, and the customers avoided them with everything they got. They still got service like food and such, but nothing else. They were treated like nothing or even worse sometimes.

Kanda sighed, scratching his head. Well, what was he supposed to do now? He certainly looked for her as well, but like Takuya said, she was well hidden. Or was she? There was one spot he didn't look yet…the place where he first met her. The cave…but would she go to the place where she almost got killed?

"You stay here." He ordered Takuya, who looked up at him questioningly when he started to move towards the door. "Don't get out of the room when you enter it. Who knows what these stupid people will do." Seeing Takuya nod, Kanda made one last check that he had reached upstairs, left.

He at first was walking, then to speed walk, then to a run. He was eager to know where she was, and what she was doing. He knew she would be in pain at that moment; she had killed a friend…Someone she cherished. Even though he was a little jealous to Sui, (even though he denies it) he did feel sorry for him.

He started to slow his pace into a fast walk, when he saw that the cave was coming nearer and nearer. "Yuuki?" He asked, peeking into the cave. No one answered him, and it did not look like she was in it. If she's not in it…He jumped from a rock to rock, to land safely on top of the cave.

He let a small sigh of relief escape him when he saw that someone was sitting on a rock, her arms hugging her knees, her face buried in it. "Yuuki?" He asked, walking next to her. Yuuki said nothing, but stayed in her position. Scratching his head in hesitation, he sat down next to her. "Look, you have to snap out of it." He said after a moment of silence.

"Leave me alone." She muttered.

Kanda raised an eyebrow. "Even if you act like this, Sui will not come back to life. And I think Sui will not be happy to see you like this. Takuya is worried sick about you, and he spent today looking for you, even with those glares he earns." He paused. "And I…also do not like to see you like this."

Yuuki's eyes peeked up from her knees, carefully looking at him. "Kanda-san, I don't know what to do." She said with teary voice after a moment of silence. She hiccupped. "I…I know Sui would not be happy to see me like this, but…The villagers and everyone…they think I killed him, and I did! I killed him, my only friend here, with my own two hands." Her face was now buried in her knees once more, and Kanda saw tear drops falling to the ground. "I killed him, Kanda-san…"

"Not really." He replied casually as if it was nothing. "It was after all an akuma. I believe he is happy that you killed him. Would you like to live as an Akuma? If you became the akuma, would you like Takuya or me to ignore it? Pretend you were normal?"

She shook her head. "No. I would want you to kill me."

"Look idiot, it doesn't matter what the villagers think. What matters is what your friends think. And I think that Sui is happy to be free." Kanda said slightly blushing, now getting up onto his feet. He wasn't used to this kind of talk, he usually let his anger or other things to control him, but this time, he chose his words carefully. He knew Yuuki was fragile at that moment, and he wanted with all his power to get her to be happy again. "Come on, Takuya's waiting." He stretched a hand out to her.

Yuuki nodded her head now out of her knees. "You're right…" She mumbled, wiping a tear off. "Thank you, Kanda-san" She placed her hand onto his, and she was pulled up rather hastily. She looked at him questioningly, to see him beet red, looking very embarrassed.

"Let's go." He growled, and without another word, he stormed his way back to the hotel, Yuuki following giggling behind him.

"Yuuki-neechan!" Takuya squealed when she entered the room. "Kanda-niichan found you! I knew he would!" He danced around her, and hugged her tightly. "I just knew he would! He was so worried about you, Yuuki-neechan!"

Yuuki laughed softly at him, and squatted so she was level with him. "I'm sorry to make you worried too, Takuya." She said, and gave him a hug in which he returned.

When they separated, a Yuuki's golem started to give off a ring. "Yes?" She answered, looking at her golem, who now acted as a phone.

On the other line, they could hear the bustle of people, and Komui talking. "Yuuki, there is another urgent mission you must go to. We need your flying ability to complete it. I will send a fax of the map and information."

"All right. Kanda-san and Takuya?" She asked.

"They can come back." Was his reply.

Takuya puffed out his cheeks from that answer. "But I wanna go!" He growled.

Komui chuckled, rather loudly since they could hear it. "Well, Takuya you can go if you want I guess. Kanda?"

Kanda stood there for a while, pondering on that. "He's going too!" Takuya yelled, jumping up and down with excitement. "We will all go!"

"All right then, good luck!" With that, Komui hung up before Kanda could say anything.

"What was that for?" Kanda growled at Takuya, who stuck his tongue at him.

"I just saved your breath. You wanted to come anyway, didn't you?" Takuya laughed. "Hey Yuuki-neechan, can I sleep with you tonight? Kanda-niichan reads till late and mumbled in his sleep. He snores too!"

"I do not!" Kanda snapped.

"You do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

Yuuki giggled, and then started to laugh out loud in which the 2 turned around to face her, Takuya grinning, Kanda with an irritated look, but a small smile on him. They were glad she was back to her normal self. "Look you guys, stop it. I'm sure Kanda-san does not mumble or snore, but you can sleep in my room."

"YAY!" Takuya cheered, dancing his happy dance. "I'm so tired, let's go!" He yawned, and tugging on her sleeves, he slowly dragged her out of Kanda's room. "'Night Niichan!"

"Good night, Kanda-san." Yuuki said, and with another smile, they exited the room. Kanda sank into a chair, blushing mad. He was so confused with that day. Why was he so weird today? He would normally not care about other people, but her…she was different. And that smile she gave him when she left, it made him happy. What was going on? But he knew one thing. He liked her company.

The mission went perfectly, they had finished soon as they got there. True to Komui's words, Yuuki's flying ability came in handy this time, and they killed off 3 akumas and collected one innocence.

"Thank god that mission was easy." Yuuki mumbled as they loaded onto a train and into a small room. "I need sleep. I am so tired…"

Takuya nodded an agreement as he yawned. "Yeah…tell me when we get back." He muttered as he sank into a chair, his eyes closed now.

"Come here…" Yuuki muttered, herself pretty tired as she gently pulled the boy next to her so he had a headrest. Smiling, she looked at the boy's face, stroking his hair out of his face. "He's so cute when he's asleep." She stated out loud.

"Less annoying." Kanda agreed, he himself sinking into a chair opposite of her.

Yuuki laughed softly, and looked up to meet Kanda's. "You too must be a lot quieter in sleep." She stated. "You won't complain as much."

Kanda frowned at her. "I do not complain."

Yuuki rolled her eyes, and looked at the boy once more. "You know, I sometimes feel sorry for him…His parents are dead, he doesn't know love of a family, and to boost it, he has to fight with akuma at this age." Her eyes showed worry and sorrow.

"Well in parent wise, at least he remembers them. And family love, I think he knows. Like he says often, we are like his older brother and sister. So I guess that works. And as for fighting, I was younger when I joined." Kanda said, examining his nails. A giggle escaped Yuuki, and Kanda averted his eyes to see her trying to hold down her laugh. "What's so funny?" He scowled.

"Well, I only know you as non-talkative person, who really doesn't care about others that much. Also, I never heard that tone from your voice; you really sound like you truly care about Takuya, which I know it's true." She smiled at him. "And I never thought you could say any of the words you said right now, and that night."

Kanda flushed when she smiled, and looked away. He was now, totally embarrassed. He didn't know why, but he just was. He grumbled some things that Yuuki did not catch, but she knew it was something along the lines of "Shut up I am not a mushy person."

She laughed, she felt so happy to be there with him. She knew he was her hero, but could he be more than what she thinks he is? The missions they had together had shown her more about Kanda, and she liked him very much. Maybe even to the point of love. Did she? She said no more as she looked out of the window, thoughts slowly covering her. Then, her eyes closed for a small nap.

"Wake up." Kanda said, shaking her gently. "Wake up."

"Huh?" Yuuki mumbled, blinking couple of times to clear her vision. Slowly her eyes came to focus, and she saw Kanda looking at her, and the thing was, he was very close to her. She yelped and jumped, knocking the boy off of her in fright. "Kanda-san! Don't scare me like that!" her heart beat was very fast, and she could feel it pounding, and to her horror, she was turning into a tomato.

Kanda frowned at her. "Are you catching a cold?" He was about to press his hand onto her forehead to see, but she jumped up abruptly, turning into a deeper shade of red. "Uh, I'm fine!" She swatted her hand, trying to cover her face. "Let's go!" Hastily she made her way to the door, and jumping out of the compartment, she dashed out quickly out of the train itself, getting cool air slapping on her face. She shivered at the sudden cold, but she felt better now.

Kanda kept his frown as he watched her leave, and he saw Takuya sneering in a way that said: I know something that you don't! "What are you smiling at!" He growled. Why did he feel so frustrated? "And what do you know that I don't!"

"I don't know." He mocked Kanda, giving him a mischievous look. "Just had a thought that a new couple might be formed soon."

"Huh?" As obvious Takuya said it, Kanda did not understand. "What ever." He growled, and he too exited the train, to see Yuuki outside of it, waiting for them. "Ready?" Nodding, the 3 made their way back to the headquarters.

When they returned, they were met with not just the black tall building, but a decorated black tall building. "What's with the fancy decorations?" Takuya asked, gazing at the new looking building with awe. "Its not Christmas yet, is it?"

Yuuki shook her head, herself awed with the new decoration. "Last time I checked, it wasn't…" She mumbled, staring at the building before them. "Kanda-san?"

Kanda also shook his head. "Bet its Komui's idea though." The 3 nodded once again, agreeing. With that, they started to walk inside.

"WELCOME BACK!" Komui yelled soon as they entered his office, where usually many workers suffered, they were all drinking and eating. "You came back just in time!" He offered all 3 drinks.

Taking a drink, Yuuki smiled. "What's the party for?" She looked around to see a draper that read: CONGRATS! "Why congrats?"

Komui grinned. "Well, we just had a word that we got 300 innocence collected now!" He threw his arms up in the air, twirling in joy.

"That's great!" Yuuki also smiled, taking a sip of the offered drink.

Kanda however scowled. "That's all? And we are wasting time just because of that?" He crossed his arms. "While we have this party, akuma and innocence could be flying around!"

"Party pooper!" Komui pouted, and he left stomping off, but rejoining his friends, they started to drink, joke, dance, and other things that gave them laughter.

Takuya frowned as well, but towards Kanda. "People need to have fun you know, Kanda-niichan. We aren't machines. One single fun day, and we can all work even harder the next day. I say we party for today, and we can work tomorrow!"

Yuuki raised an eyebrow. "You know, Takuya's right. We need to have a bit of a rest anyway. This is a good occasion. We did very well till today. Besides, we need to let out all the stress we have bottled up." She stretched, looking around. "Come on Kanda-san, we gotta have some fun sometime."

Takuya nodded. "YEAH!" He threw his fist in the air, and just when he was about to run off, a new song had opened, which was a slow song. "Arg…" Takuya groaned. He slapped his face when announcer said that from now on, they would do slow songs, and the little kids should go to bed. "I say this is discrimination." He muttered.

"Yuuki-san?" Someone asked, the three turned to bunch of men all crowding around then, all looking intently at Yuuki. "Will you dance with me?"

"NO! ME!"

"WITH ME!"

"ME!"

Those calls yelled out to her. The thing was, there weren't very many women in the place, so all of the women were having that trouble, even Miranda. "Yuuki-san!"

"No way!" Yuuki-neechan's with Kanda-niichan!" Takuya's voice cut through them.

"Takuya!" Yuuki hissed at him, turning red once again.

One of the men crossed his arms. "Prove it." The statement had many agreements. "Kanda and Yuuki? Ha!"

Yuuki took a step back, smiling forcefully. Oh, she did not know what to do! "Uh…look you guys, I'll dance with all of you…" She started, but she was cut off when a hand grabbed her arm, dragging her all the way to the platform where many were dancing already. "Ka…Kanda-san!" She squealed, but he had successfully had her in a dance position.

"Be quiet." He growled. "Unless you want to stay until midnight, dancing with every single men here." He sounded very angered, and he flashed glares at the men who were still looking at her hopefully. With those glares, they sulked away. They knew what a defeat was.

"Didn't know Kanda and Yuuki-san were together…" They mumbled as they walked off to find another. Takuya grinned, and with a helping to the food table, he left to leave the two alone.

Yuuki blushed as they danced to the song, Kanda taking the lead. She didn't know how Kanda knew how to dance, but he was gentle about it, and she was grateful. They danced couple of songs, taking breaks between some. They were having so much fun.

Still, they had just come back from a mission, and sensing Yuuki's tiredness, Kanda offered to walk her back to her room. He didn't know what had made him feel that way, but that day he was very happy and pleased. He didn't know why he offered her to walk her back, maybe it was because of the alcohol he took in accident? He shrugged as he saw her nod, and walked her back.

"Thank you, Kanda-san. I had a very fun night tonight." She smiled at him as she opened her own door. He shrugged at her, and was about to go back to his own room, but a hand pulled him back. He blushed when Yuuki's pecked him on the cheek. With another smile and "Good night," she disappeared behind her door.

A smile was on his own lips as he walked back to his room. He had a wonderful night.

**Akanishi-san: Yesss I am lovin' the intensity here! Not, the story sadly, but the reviews. Where did Yumiko or whatever go? I'm really sad now. I like having arguments, and hers sounded to be a good one. Anyone want to pick up where she left off? lol. Jk.**

**Fi: Nah, you weren't mean or anything. Reviwes like yours, I am perfectly happy to recieve. Comments and help. BUT the ones who just go: OMFG! MARY SUE! THE WORLD IS COLLAPASING BECAUSE OF YOU!!!! people are the ones who gets me motivated to reply. Haha. Thanks for the advice. it is greatly appreciated.**

**Allen: They should. And yes, you are amazing for being one of the firsts. I remember you. Haha. This is turning out to be pretty interesting, yeah? haha.**

**AcqueCristalline: Italian??? Nice!! I love the food there!!!!! Gah, I want pasta now. Haha, I'm glad you like the story! I like it too, and I hope this will live up to your expectations. **

**Diconulis-Samurai: I would like to thank you the most though. If you hadn't reviwed that one time, I wouldn't have this up. I really like where this argument is going...haha. **

**AllenWalkerIsMyHusband: I reviwed in your story and no, I don't think it was copied. Its your ideas, and I like it. Update soon, 'kay? **


	6. Chapter 6

Akanishi-san: Woot!

Ch6

"No, more to the left." Kanda growled as he dodged an arrow which was sent by Takuya. "That's right, step into it." He dodged another as he talked, ordering the boy to get his stance better.

Takuya growled, and released more arrows, but they were dodged easily. He was lodging another arrow on the string, but a newcomer who entered the room caught his attention, which gave the chance for Kanda to make Takuya fall backwards with a gentle push.

"Takuya, if you keep on getting distracted, you will regret it." Kanda said, but he too turned to see the person who was entering. "Yuuki." He said, as he saw her entering, but he frowned at the man who entered behind her. The newcomer looked to be around 19-ish and he had brown hair that went to his shoulders, hazel eyes, and of course, he wore the cloak, which gave no other significant feature to him.

Yuuki smiled pleasantly at them, motioning the man to follow her, who did. "Kanda-san, Takuya, meet Sasaki." She motioned to the man. "This is Kanda-san and Takuya." She pointed to each one. Takuya grinned, but Kanda scowled at him, for he was only looking at Yuuki.

"Hi." He mumbled, but his eyes were still on Yuuki.

Either not noticing or ignoring it, Yuuki kept talking. "He's going to be working under me for a while until he gets the rules around here, Komui-san's orders." She shrugged, smiling still. "Anyway, Takuya I suggest attacking him from the back, if you can manage that."

Sasaki suddenly averted his eyes from Yuuki, and took a small glance at Kanda and Takuya. His eyes rested on Kanda for a while who glared back. Shots of sparks were sent from each other's eyes, but it was cut off by Yuuki.

"Kanda-san, Takuya, Komui-san told us, as in Sasame and I, Kanda-san, Takuya and I to go on a mission together starting tomorrow. We are to go to the village called Suigi, and collect an innocence there." She handed the 2 files which they took and scanned quickly.

"All right!" Takuya cheered, punching the air. "Another mission!"

Sasaki and Kanda both gave each other more glares. Kanda didn't know why he was doing this, but he was angry for some reason when he saw Sasaki staring at Yuuki in a way…that irritated him.

"We were about to get breakfast, Yuuki-neechan?" Takuya asked, grinning up at her. He knew exactly why they were glaring at each other, and he wanted to make sure Yuuki and Kanda got together, not Yuuki and this random guy.

Yuuki nodded. "Yeah, I'm kind of hungry. Sasaki?" She turned around to face him. "Would you like to join us?" Takuya groaned in the inside. How stupid of her, but so like her.

Sasaki nodded eagerly in response, grinning. "Breakfast sounds nice."

Kanda growled softly, stamping away into the dining hall, Takuya closely behind him, grinning. Oh, he loved this. "Wait! Kanda-san! Takuya!" Yuuki yelled, running after them.

Little did she know that Sasaki was watching her move carefully, and he had frowned when she had jumped on Kanda's back, giggling. He mused with himself whether he would be able to win against Kanda, but kept on walking, following the trio. What he knew was he would win, he would win her heart.

**Village of Suigi**

"Finally!" Sasaki yawned as he loaded off the train, stretching. "Where to, Yuuki-chan?" He grinned at her as she hopped off the train, closely followed by Kanda who kept his glare on him.

"Mmm, well we should first split up and look around, see if we can gather some information, how about that, Kanda-san?" Yuuki asked, turning to Kanda. "We won't be able to go out for long thought, its already getting late." She gazed at the sun which was already getting ready to set.

Taking his eyes off Sasaki for a moment, he turned to Yuuki. "Sounds good." He said, and he twitched when Sasaki grabbed Yuuki's arm. Kanda was about to open his mouth to say Yuuki should go with him, but stopped when he realized what he was going to say was stupid. She was hosting him, so she had to keep an eye on him. Plus, placing Sasaki and Takuya together might be troublesome. "Fine, Sasaki and Yuuki, you two check the east side of the town. We'll meet at a hotel in the main streets, Dragon it's called." He said, after looking at the file again.

Nodding, Sasaki already started to drag Yuuki away. "Let's go Yuuki-chan!"

Yuuki frowned slightly in disappointment, but accepting her duty, she allowed herself to be guided away. 'C'ya later Takuya and Kanda-san!" She called over with a wave before she was dragged out of view.

"Oh, someone is WAY obsessed with Yuuki-neechan." Takuya grumbled, crossing his arms in front of him. "And she's too nice to let him have his way!"

Kanda rolled his eyes. "You got that right, how annoying." He grumbled as well, which caught Takuya's attention. Regaining himself, he tried to hide his emotion, but a blush was creeping up to his face. "What I meant was that Yuuki will be dragged down by his stupid obsession, and she might get hurt!" His face turned deeper shade of red. "Wait! I mean, the mission can be messed up if she gets hurt, I don't care that much even if she gets hurt!"

Takuya raised both of his eyebrows, grinning mischievously. "Sure, Kanda-niichan." He giggled, and ran off before Kanda could threaten his life to make him shut up. It was so much fun toying with Kanda.

Meanwhile, the other 2 were happily walking down a street, looking like a normal couple who decided to window-shop. They had been walking for a while, and they walked down rows of shops, occasionally peeking in to see if they could see anything suspicious. So far, they did not find anything weird, but normal things. So far, anyway.

"Oh wow!" Yuuki gasped as they ran into a katana shop, which seemed to have many varieties of katana. "Could we go inside?" She asked Sasaki, who nodded, grinning. He had thought of her cute to be jumping up and down like she was, but he did not know however what was about to come.

"Oh Kanda-san would love this shop!"

Sasaki froze at those words. "Kanda?" He asked, pretending to be interested into a katana which was next to Yuuki.

Nodding, Yuuki smiled at a katana while examining it. "Kanda-san's weapon is a katana, he might like this shop. I should tell him later." She laid the katana in her hands down, and jumped to another one. "Maybe he'll show me to a good one I can use."

Sasaki pretended to be absorbed into a katana, but in his head and thoughts were swirling. She really loved him. "You love him, don't you?" He asked softly.

Yuuki paused, and turned to him apologetically. "Yes. I'm sorry, Sasaki." Since that day, she had been thinking on her thoughts, and she had never come to a conclusion…but today, when he asked her, she knew the answer. She loved him. She felt bad since she perfectly knew Sasaki's feelings to her, but who did not? He openly expressed his feelings. She felt like she was betraying him, and she felt ashamed of it. "I'm sorry." She said again.

Sasaki shook his head. "I thought so, from the first day." He shrugged, and placed the katana in his hands down as he turned to her. "Look, I don't care if you love him, I'll make you change your mind." He said firmly.

Yuuki smiled at him softly. "I don't think you can, Sasaki." She said in almost a whisper. "I love him, and nothing can change my heart. He had been my hero for a long time; he had saved my life so many times. He is special to me." She placed a hand on her heart. "I love him."

Sasaki's face dropped, but he brought his smile back up forcefully. "It's all right." He said after a while. "Look, let's get back to the hotel; they might be already waiting for us. Besides, it's late." Nodding, they walked back to the hotel, silence covering them.

Flopping onto the bed in her own room, she sighed into the pillow. "Arg…" She grumbled, burying her face in her pillow. Now that she realized her true feelings, it was so hard to talk to Kanda casually, and same went to Sasaki! Things were going down hill for her.

"You know, Yuuki-neechan, Kanda-niichan didn't seem to like the idea of having you and Sasaki pair up. Some kind of jealousy I suspect." Takuya hinted, grinning mischievously at the woman in bed. He was happy enough to be rooming with Yuuki, but to top it off, Kanda seemed to be pulled to her, and she seemed to be pulled to him! Things were going great in his opinion.

She snorted. "Yeah, and pigs fly." She sighed once again. Not lifting her head from her pillow. _'Why should he care? It's not like he feels anything more than comrade towards me…'_ She got up from her bed. "I'm going to go take a walk…"

With Kanda and Sasaki, they were having the same type of conversation. Kanda frowned outside the window, trying to remember if he did anything to Yuuki that made her avoid him when she came back with Sasaki. Come to think about it, he also remembered the awkward silence that was between Yuuki and Sasaki. Did something happen?

And he learned what that something was. "Shot down like that." Kane snapped his fingers. "Man, this sucks." He growled, flopping down onto his bed. "Do you love her?" He asked suddenly, turning to Kanda who was gaping at him.

Kanda froze, looking at Sasaki who returned his look with a serious expression. "What kind of question is that?" He retorted. No way did he love her! He didn't love anyone. Or…did he? Seeing that Sasaki was waiting for an answer, Kanda's face turned to shades of red. "No." He said, blush still coming on him. "She's an exorcist, and I will tolerate her, but I do not, and will not love her, ever!" Oops, he wasn't going to say that last part, but it just came out…He was already angry at Sasaki hanging over Yuuki. Wait! That meant he really cared! He groaned in the inside.

Clatter responded to him at the door. Both Kanda and Sasaki turned to see Yuuki at the door, her eyes showing hurt. "Uh, sorry…" She mumbled, flicking her gaze away form Kanda, to the floor, to the wall, anywhere but him. "The door was open, and I was going to ask to see if you guys can watch Takuya while I take a walk, and I…uh, I'm going to take a walk!" She said all in a jumble, and dashed away. They saw her rub her sleeves onto her eyes. Was she crying?

"Kanda-niichan!" Takuya yelled at Kanda furiously, his eyes showing full of anger. "Nice move!" He crossed his arms. "Go get her! Apologize!"

Kanda was stubborn, and everyone knew that, but this? "Just leave her alone. When her head cools, she'll be back." With that he sat on a chair that was next to the window. "What do I care?" He grumbled as he felt Takuya and Sasaki's cold glares.

"Why did I gave up for this guy?" Sasaki grumbled, but did nothing to chase Yuuki. He knew…Kanda did care for the exorcist.

A minute passed by, and Kanda found himself tapping his fingers nervously on the window sill, constantly looking out the window for any hint of her. Where was she? Oh no, Kanda will NOT get nervous! Not for her! But it was so hard for Kanda to ignore her, and the reason for her run was because of him, those words. He felt to…guilty of his words, especially because he didn't mean them.

Takuya rolled his eyes as he flipped through a page of a book, Sasaki also rolling his eyes, scribbling into a piece of paper for reports for Komui. _'Any moment now...' _They thought. They knew Kanda too well already…Half a second passed by, and sure enough, Kanda jumped out of his seat.

"I'm going to go take a walk." He announced, making his way to the door. Takuya smirked at him, Sasaki thinking along the lines of _'About time!'_ But neither voiced their opinions. "And I am NOT going to look for her!" Kanda added as he walked out of the room.

Takuya peered out of the window to see Kanda running out, looking around worriedly, searching for…well, Yuuki of course. "Stupid Kanda-niichan, he should have gone earlier." He sighed, and rolled onto his back on the bed. "Sasaki, sorry, but you lose on this one. You have no chance, they are meant for each other."

Sasaki sighed in defeat. "I guess so…" He growled. "And I thought I can win her over from him."

In a forest that was next to the village, Yuuki sighed as she sat down, resting her back on a tree. "Stupid Kanda-san." She mumbled, wiping a tear away.

"Aww, is the poor exorcist sad?" A voice crackled at her. Yuuki looked up just in time to see a level 2 akuma, and it's and lashed at her. "Bye, bye!"

Akanishi-san: Seriously, where had all the bashing gone to? Couple chapters ago they were here...now they are GONE!

Dragoness Triplets: ah, that was the number. I looked, but I just gave up after I looked for coupld of chapters. Pft. I am so freakin lazy...thanks for the info though!! And hope you stick by!

AllenWalkerIsMyHusband: Of course. Save the kittens! haha. Wow...but those immature reviewers...sigh. thanks for your support, and you better update yours!

FireyFlames: i'm glad you like it, unlike some stupid immature people out there.

FirebreathingGhost: I realize she is a mary-sue sometimes when I reflect on what I write, but I can't help it. It's hard not to change her and Kanda's personality without making it good. See, i like your kind of reviews. Critical, but not like OmGAWD, YoU SuCk!!! seriously. sigh. anyway, thanks for the reivew!


	7. Finale

Akanishi-san: its over. Sadly i didn't get anymore reviews of bashing. Good reviews are here, though. :) Thanks you guys!

Ch7

Kanda jerked on his steps as he ran through the empty streets, to hear a faint scream coming from the forest which was where he was heading to at that moment. To his horror, that scream sounded like it belonged to Yuuki.

"Yuuki!" His heart skipped a beat, and he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He was worried, worried about her. She was the only thing that was in his head as he ran. "Yuuki!" He ran into the forest, and his heart skipped another beat to see Yuuki in Akmua's hands, which was slowly suffocating her by squeezing her tight slowly and painfully.

Yuuki gritted her teeth, trying to escape. Her eyes were closed shut, the pain was horrible! All of her mind was focused on trying to escape; she did not see Kanda had come. "Ka…kanda…san…" She gasped, as the akuma's hand gripped tighter. "Please…come…save me." Her brain and body was slowly coming out of focus. In her mind, she saw Kanda's face, and the words. The words.

"I love you…"

Kanda growled his anger out as he activated his mugen, and he attacked the akuma viciously. "Let her go!" He yelled, and with a rapid movement, he cut off its hand which had her trapped, dropping onto the floor, letting her go.

Coughing and gasping for air, Yuuki goggled at Kanda who stood in front of her, his back facing her standing between her and the akuma protectively. "Ka…nda-san?" She panted, holding onto her ribs which were throbbing painfully. Oh, they hurt horribly! Tears were stinging her eyes, both from the pain by akuma, but from his words from earlier too. She had just that she would die, with his words haunting her.

Kanda took another glance at Yuuki, who looked badly wounded. "You will pay!" He yelled his anger at the akuma who took a step back from his dangerous aura, and with another swift movement to his sword, he finished off the akuma. He was very angry. At the akuma, but to himself as well. If he had no said those painful words, he would have not sent Yuuki here to get attacked. It was his fault!

Yuuki's eyes were still goggling at him. When did he come? Coughing once more, and regaining most of her breath, she tried to get up. "Thank you, Kanda-san." She whispered, avoiding his gaze. She wanted to get out of there, away from him! She did not want to talk to him. Not after those words!

Seeing that she was having trouble standing up, he walked next to her and crouched in front of her, his back to her. "Here." He said, yelling anger calls to himself, painfully noticing her pain as if it were his own that were wounded.

Yuuki blushed at the thought of Kanda giving her a piggy-back ride. "Kanda-san, it's all right, I can walk myself." She tried to walk on, but tripping on a rock, she bumped into Kanda, who sighed irritably. Yuuki blushed even redder if possible when she bumped into him. _'Oh no! I don't want him to be angrier with me more than he is already!'_ She thought frantically, but she didn't have to bother with that.

"Hurry up." He grumbled. He didn't want to be so cold to her…but, the words just came out. "Just get on. It's my fault that you came out here…" A pause followed. "Sorry." Yuuki's eyes were huge now, gaping at him. "Sorry for saying that I…er, well never mind that, I didn't mean any of it." He blushed, he thanked the gods that it was dark, it hid his blush.

Yuuki's lips curved into a smile as she hopped onto his back. So he did have a heart, which might be facing her. That thought brought a blush to her face as she was carried back to the hotel very gently. She sighed comfortably as she rested her head on his shoulder, resting her body. She felt very relaxed, and she knew that she would be safe as long as he was there to help her and guide her. Because he was the man she loved, someone who gave and will give her comfort.

"Yuuki-neechan!" Takuya yelled in horror as Kanda walked in, hurt Yuuki on his back. "What happened?" He rushed at her instantly when Kanda dropped her on the bed softly. Sasaki came a split second later, a medicine box in his hands. "Yuuki-neechan!" Takuya kept whining. He wanted answers now! Oh if it was Kanda, he was in for it! Sasaki and Takuya were going to murder him!

Yuuki giggled sheepishly. "Ah, an accident and an appointment with an akuma does it." She said, accepting the ointment, she started to jab herself with the stinging medicine. "Ow." She grumbled as she tried to lift her arm which was painfully jabbing at her from all sides. Worse, every time she tried to move her arms or any of her upper body, her ribs would protest, and a jolt of pain was sent to her.

"You aren't doing it right." Kanda growled, and taking the ointment from her, he started to tend her wounds carefully and gently. Sasaki sighed, Takuya grinned at Kanda and Yuuki. So they were truly meant for each other. Motioning Sasaki to follow, the two left the couple.

Silence followed their exit, Yuuki blushing madly at Kanda's touch, Kanda frowning at the wounds on her. It was his fault! Those words drummed in his head. Sensing that, Yuuki smiled. "It's not your fault." She said softly. "It was mine since…well, I wasn't paying attention and I should have not butted into your room anyway." She shrugged, but regretted it as it gave her another shock of wave. "Ow…" She muttered, wincing. "Stupid ribs." She growled.

Kanda said nothing as he finished dabbing ointment onto her wounds, and he looked into her eyes, to see it looking back at him. "Sorry." He mumbled again as he took a seat next to her on the bed. "It's not your fault." He sighed as he placed the ointment on a table that was next to the bed. "I'll bandage your arm now." He said, taking a roll of bandage.

Yuuki raised an eyebrow. What was this? Kanda actually acknowledging it was his fault? "Look Kanda-san, either we say we were both at fault, we will both keep saying it is our fault, it'll last forever." She winced as he lifted her arm to wrap the bandage. Even though he was doing it was gently as he could, it still hurt! Stupid akuma. "You should have left a bit of the akuma for me to slaughter." She pouted.

Kanda winced inwardly to see her wince. "Sorry, I was too angry at it as well…" Silence followed that again, but this time Kanda broke it. "Yuuki, the things I said earlier, I didn't mean them…they are actually opposite of what I said." Blush was creeping up his face again. Yuuki turned to him, looking at him thoughtfully. Seeing that she was not going to guess or anything, Kanda continued. He wanted to get this straight, before any other rivals came. "What I mean is…" He paused, blushing madly now. He was so bad at these kinds of things! Why me? He desperately thought.

'_To think, Kanda…showing emotions, to me!'_ Yuuki thought, smiling brightly inwardly. "Kanda-san," she pulled him towards her into a hug. To her surprise, her pain on her ribs was not felt at that time. "I understand what you mean." She smiled at his as she released him. "May I add that I feel the same?" She smiled, turning slightly red at her own comment.

Kanda gaped at her from her reaction and the words. Without waiting for another word, he did something his body told him to do, something he had always wanted to do. He pulled her into a hug, and their lips met each others'.

_Even though he is stubborn, dense, cold hearted at times and other things, I think I understand him the most. Well, at least I try to. Because I love him. And he loves me back! Even if he does show irritation, anger or annoyance to me, I know they are really not meant to be…well, of course excluding some exceptions. But I will not let him go because of that. _

_Please stay with me forever; you were my hero, now you are my only and forever, my love. Someone I will love forever, someone who I will cry on. if I needed someone who I can laugh with, someone I could trust. _

_I ask, please, accept me. _

**EPILOGUE**

5 to 6 years passed by since that day, Sasaki had accepted their love, and he gladly took a step away. He wished for their happiness, and after a month or so after his entrance to the group, he was withdrawn to do individual and other exorcist work.

Yuuki, Kanda and Takuya were always the same however. They were now called "The Family Unit" by most of the people working with them. It worked like this: Kanda and Yuuki as parents, Takuya as their son. Kanda's first reaction when Rabi pointed that out was to kill him, but seeing Yuuki laughing to it, he let it go. But the trouble was, Rabi told _everyone_ and after that day, everyone called them that. Even on files, it says "Family Unit Missions" in the filing cabinet!

They worked very well together, the 3 of them. They were sent to missions always together, and they had even now formed perfect tactics. Kanda as offensive, Yuuki as distraction, Takuya as back attacker. While Yuuki distracted the enemy with her speed and her flying ability, Kanda and Takuya would attack, Kanda from the front, Takuya form the back. Sometimes they would even have both Yuuki and Kanda distracting the akuma to fall into a spot where Takuya had an open shot from where ever he hid, where he would shoot and finish the akuma, or at least falter it so Yuuki and Kanda would finish it. They worked so well as a team, they were barely set on different missions separately.

Speaking of them, they were on their way back from a mission, and they were…lost. Very lost, and they were having some…troubles.

"Look, Yuu, its right!" Yuuki pointed to the right side of a forked road. She was now calling Kanda Yuu with his permission of course. He had agreed on it 3 years ago, that she could call him that, and only her. Rabi even stopped calling him that, respecting them. Well, after Kanda threatened him of course. There was not much of a difference to her from back then, but she had now longer hair that tumbled to her waist, but tying it to a ponytail, she matched Kanda in a way.

"No, it's left!" Kanda retorted, pointing to the opposite direction. Stubborn as always. He of course did not change at all. The only thing different were his eyes. It seemed a lot softer now, well, soft around Yuuki anyway. The others? Nope, no soft eyes for them!

Takuya sighed behind them, his hands behind his head. "Stop bickering, sheesh." He was the most changed, since he was after all a boy before, and now, he was almost an adult. He had also grown out his hair, matching Kanda, which of course irritated Kanda even more. Even the people working as finders and researchers were growing out their hair! Takuya now supported a scar that cut through the bridge of his nose, which gave him a strong look, and that brought flocks of girls to him to his pleasure. However, his attitudes were still the same. Mature at times, but childish most of the times.

"RIGHT!"

"LEFT!"

"Do lover's quarrel somewhere else, will ya? It hurts other people's ears, and all that smoochy-smoochy thing, yuck, get a room! Once I think you were doing smoochy-smoochy thing, next thing I know, you guys are yelling at each other." Takuya complained at them. Smirking at their blushing reaction, he dashed away before they could get their hands on them. "There's a person over there! Maybe he'd tell us the right way!"

Kanda and Yuuki both gaped at his back as he jogged away. "He used to be so innocent." Yuuki said miserably. "What did we do wrong? Did we do something that made him that way?"

"That's what you think. He'd been like that since forever." Kanda muttered under his breath, which brought giggles from the woman next to him. "What? I'm just stating the obvious." He shrugged at her. "You just never saw that side of him since he played 'good boy' around you all the time."

"Yes, maybe so, Yuu." She then saw Takuya bounding back towards them. "So who was right? Right or left?" She grinned at him. "It was right, right? You go right from here, right?"

Takuya grinned at them innocently. "Neither." The two frowned at him, Takuya answered with, "We were totally going the wrong way, we were supposed to head East instead of West from the village!" He sounded so cheerful.

"You do realize we'd been walking quite far since we left that village!" Yuuki whined, slapping her face with her hand disapprovingly. "Who said we had to leave towards where we exited?"

"Uh…not me!" Takuya said, looking at scenery around him, whistling innocently.

"TAKUYA!" They both yelled, their innocence activated.

"SORRY! AHH! DON'T POINT THAT THING AT ME, YOU JERKS! HEY! HEY! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME! AHHHHAAA!"

Akanishi-san: It's OVER:) I'm glad it is, but I'm sad those bashing reviewers never returned. Ah well, at least I have all you guys who were actually supportive! Thanks you all, and hope to see you all again! (yeah, I'm working on another KandaxOc...debating if I do want to put it here though) but anyway, hope you all liked this and cya around, yeah?


End file.
